1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a glasses-free three-dimensional (3D) display mobile device, and more particularly, a glasses-free 3D display mobile device using a 3D viewing cover in the form of removable accessory, a setting method of the same, and a using method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Autostereoscopic three-dimensional (3D) displays allow a user to see three-dimensional images (namely, stereoscopic images) through a method of forming different viewing areas for a user's eyes by using a three-dimensional film, such as a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, etc., without using a pair of 3D glasses.
Generally, a related art method for implementing the autostereoscopic three-dimensional display in mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, etc., includes a method of installing a three-dimensional film integrally within the display of the mobile device, and a method of forming the three-dimensional film as a device that can be detachable to the top surface of the display of the mobile device.
The method of installing the three-dimensional film integrally with the display of the mobile device installs the film only for three-dimensional images (3D images), and therefore has a problem that the image quality decreases when viewing two-dimensional images (2D images).
However, the method of forming the three-dimensional film to be detachable to the display of the mobile device can selectively view one of the three-dimensional image and the two-dimensional image so that the problem of the image quality of the two-dimensional image being decreased is resolved. However, the method has a problem that, whenever using the detachable film, a user must adjust a coupling between the three-dimensional film and the mobile device to be tailored to the user's own eyes in order to view an optimized three-dimensional image.